Talk:Sarie Nantokanette
Name How's Sallie Nantokanette? Closer to both the japanese and Marie Antoinette. 17:53, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Nantuckanette is fine too. 17:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I think it's supposed to be based off the word "Nantucket", though. 17:58, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Does the surname translate to anything? Because if it's a call between Antoinette and Nantucket, only one of the two is noted for being so posh she couldn't actually understand poor people. 18:21, April 14, 2016 (UTC) If we use English phonetics, we could make it Nantuckanette and that way both sides could be happy. 18:38, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm 98% positive her name is based off Marie Antoinette, especially considering the near identical spelling of her full name in Japanese and Antoinette's iconic image of being that one ignorant royal who apparently told commoners to "just eat pastries if there is no bread" when they got mad at her for the ridiculously high price of plain bread. Nantoka-nette translates to something along the lines of "What's-her-face-nette". I'm not sure what the significance of Nantucket is, but if we want to make her name look a little more western, I don't mind it. 00:08, April 15, 2016 (UTC) The Antoinette parallel is obvious. I think Nantokanette or Nantuckanette are fine, so long as 'nette' is in there. I think I lean a little bit more towards Nantuckanette for the Nantucket part. Perhaps she keeps all her cash in a bucket? 00:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nantucket is completely nothing to her name. It should be Sarie Nantokanette. --Klobis (talk) 10:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, both our reliable translators say Nantokanette, so I say we go with it. 12:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Well now it's been moved by Levi we're inevitably going to have a debate about Sally vs Sarie... 14:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) For the English version I wouldn't be surprised if her first name is Sally, though I'll keep a lookout when Viz releases WSJ tomorrow. -Adv193 (talk) 14:24, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't matter what Viz uses since it's for the most literal translation for names. Also I don't know what you meant since Levi never moved it back. SeaTerror (talk) 17:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Just to clarify: Klobis moved it to "Sarie Nantokanette", I just moved the picture and changed the text to match it, otherwise the infobox wouldn't show the image. I agree with the "Nantokanette" part, while about "Sarie" it does make sense, but I understand that "Sally" sounds better. As far as I know Sarī translates to Sally just fine, and Sally sounds better as a name Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: oh, it seems Klobis moves it to Sarie because of Marie Antoinette. I'm no Japanese speaker so I'll probably lay off this discussion. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay... How do you know her name is based off Marie Antoinette? Sarī directly translates to Sally. Meshack (talk) 08:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Check what I said above. 08:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I did but how are you so sure? I mean, Sarie is not even a name Meshack (talk) 09:48, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't say that's definitely a reference, but really? It should pretty much be an obvious pun, Oda style. "Sarī directly translates to Sally" - are you saying this because the official English name is "Sally"? That means nothing to us. Double negative In the anime she was shown to speak in a weird double negative kind of way, I'd say that belongs to her personality but she didn't do that in the manga. Or maybe she did and the translater missed it, wat do FirePit (talk) 16:52, February 26, 2017 (UTC) One instance isn't enough to say that it's her regular speech pattern. 19:30, February 26, 2017 (UTC) First Name which is the first name? why the page of this character calls in both ways??--MASTER 15:29, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Nantokanette is her first name by default, unless we see someone calling her Sarie. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ok--MASTER 11:54, May 21, 2019 (UTC)